The Saviours Hero
by Yaoilover816
Summary: Warning Male/Male relationship if you you don't like please don't read. Any and all other warnings and info are inside. READ AT OWN RISK. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**The Saviours Hero**

**Serenity:** So this an adopted story from mistress-dragon89. I have been given permission to write this story so I hope you all will enjoy. I do not own Harry Potter. Also I do not have a beta for this story so any mistakes are mine.

…

Umbridge was having me write I must not tell lies over and over again and with every stroke the quill he was using the words carved themselves onto the back off his hand creating a scar. One night after one of my detentions I came across my lover talking to each other about me and that they thought that I was not small enough for them any more so I thought that if I lost weight our relationship would go back to normal. So I started to skip meals and go for a run in the mornings and before curfew, but that was not working fast enough because they were pulling away even more. So I stopped eating altogether. And that's where this story really starts.

Doors slammed open and in swooped Professor Severus Snape calling the room to attention.

"Today we will be learning how to brew Veritaserum. The instructions are on the board so get started." he snapped and every student quickly went over to the shelves of ingredients. Harry though was the slowest to get up to get his ingredients; the no eating and the constant blood lost were finally starting to take their toll on the young wizard.

Once Harry sat down he began to prepare his ingredients as to the instructions on the board but his eyes were starting to fail him. As the time grew longer his symptoms started to grow worse.

Severus was checking over homework he had assigned while the students attempted to make the potion they were assigned, when he heard Granger scream. The man looked up about snap only to see Potter passed out cold on the floor. Quickly Severus stood making his way over to the unconscious boy.

Feeling for a pulse the man realized that he had to move quickly as the boy's heart was slowing down. Not hesitating for one moment he pulled the young wizard into his arms making his way over to his private rooms where he could floo to the hospital wing.

As Severus approached the door he spoke to his class. "Draco you will come with me as I will need your assistance, the rest of you will return to your dorms and no dawdling I will know if you do not."

Draco quickly followed his godfather into his rooms while the rest of the class gathered their things. Once in the room Severus stepped into the fireplace.

"What do you need me to do?" Draco asked.

"All I need you to do is throw the floo powder I will do the rest." Draco nodded as he grabbed the green powder and threw it into the fireplace watching as the green flames to his godfather and Potter away.

Once the pulling sensation of the fireplace stopped Severus stepped out and into Madam Pomfrey's office, but the woman was not there. Severus walked out of the of the office and into the room with all the beds. Carefully he placed the boy onto the bad calling out for the matron.

"Severus, is that you?"

"Yes Poppy it is me come quickly." And no sooner had the word left his mouth the older witch appeared.

"What has happened?" She asked.

"He passed during my class. I am unsure of as to why so i brought his to you."

Poppy nodded; pulling out her wand she quickly got to work. Severus stood by watching as the witch moved over the unconscious boy. An hour passed Severus had watching as the witch poured different types of potions down Potter's throat and he was starting to wonder if the boy was going to make it when Poppy finally lowered her wand turn to him. The weariness in her eyes was plain for all to see.

"It is a good thing you got him to me when you did any later and he would of died." Poppy sighed and Severus eyes narrowed.

"What was wrong?" He asked.

Poppy moved over to a chair and Severus followed suit.

"From my diagnosis he was very anemic and severely malnourished. How he became anemic I do not know that is something that we will need to talk to him about but the malnourishment we have all seen him eating less and less, but why he is starving himself that is another question we will have to ask him about."

Severus looked over at the wizard laying motionless on the bed. He was determined to find out these answers whether the boy liked it or not.

**TBC**

…

**Serenity:** Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Serenity:** Please note that this was only proof read by myself if there is anyone interested in being my beta please private message me. Thanks for all the reviews and now on with the story.

**…...**

A few days had passed since Severus had brought Harry to the hospital wing and the young wizard was still unconscious. The man had visited the wing every afternoon and waiting by the boy's bedside.

Severus was again by the bed looking over essays he had assigned, marking every so often when something was right or just downright stupid. When he heard a moan come from the bed. The man sat down his work watching as the young wizard started to wake up.

Harry groaned pain was radiating throughout his body make hard to move. When he finally was able to open his eyes he squinted try to see what was around him. He heard someone move close to him handing him his glasses. Now able to see he look to the side and saw his potion professor standing there.

"Professor?" Harry looked around in confusion realizing that he was in a bed in the hospital wing. "What happened?"

"You passed you in my class Mister Potter. Do care to to tell me why?" He snarled looking down at the boy who continued to make his life harder.

"I don't know." Harry said looking away from his professor.

"Well let me enlighten you. You passed out because you are severely malnourished and anemic. Do you care to tell me why you have stopped eating and lost so much blood that you became anemic and passed out." The older wizard asked angrily.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked. "Should you be happy that I am suffering.

"You foolish child, I don't care but as I am your teacher it is my duty to find out why you are in the position you are now." Severus growled out.

Harry blinked before closing in on himself. "It doesn't matter there is nothing you can do I'll deal with it myself." Severus snarled.

"Fine if that's the way you want it I will oblige but if you are in this hospital wing again I will find out why you are so determined to hurt to yourself." With that said the professor left the room.

Harry shivered but he would be fine he would just sit down and talk to his lovers and tell them how he felt and maybe they could go back to the way things were.

Meanwhile Severus quickly made his way to his private quarters. Once inside he made his way over to his alcohol cabinet and pulled you some Fire Whiskey. Pouring himself a drink Severus sat down staring into his his fireplace.

The foolish boy just who was he trying to convince. What made him think that he could fix what was wrong when and not done so, but he the boy would not tell him or at least another teacher he would have to resort to using his Animagus form maybe the young wizard could trust an animal with what was happening.

**…...**

Madam Pomfrey walked into the hospital wing to check on her patient. "Ah good you are awake." Seeing the boy slowing sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I'm still a little lightheaded thought." the witch nodded.

"Yes I'm sure you are, but once you've eaten something that should help." Harry eyes widened he could eat what if he gained weight but just as he was about to protest a vision of Professor Snape making good on his word popped into his head and so he just nodded one meal could hurt.

"Thank you," Harry said " food sound good." Poppy nodded and with a snap of her finger and elf appeared asked how it may be of service.

"I would like you to bring a hot bowl of soup, one slice of bread and a hot cup of tea." The little elf nodded and vanished only to reappear moments later with the food. Poppy took the offered food and placed onto the boy's lap. "Eat, if you need anything just holler.

Harry nodded before picking up his spoon and slowly eating the soup so as not to make himself sick. Once he was finished the tray vanished and Harry laid down to get more sleep so that he would be ready to meet with his lovers tomorrow.

**TBC**

**…...**

**Serenity:** Please review again and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Serenity: **To all my readers out there thank you for your reviews please continue to review and let me know what you think. Now on with the story.

**…...**

Harry woke up feeling uneasy; today he was going to sit down with his lovers which frightened him more than anything, but he knew that he needed to make his feeling known.

Once Madam Pomfrey cleared him to leave the hospital Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor common room. Standing in front of the painting now guarding the entrance of Gryffindor he spoke the password and the door swung open allowing him to pass unhindered.

Once the door closed shut behind him he made his way into the common room to see them talking to one another in front of the fireplace. Taking a deep breath Harry approached his lovers.

"Fred, George" The two redheads looked up Harry started to speak again. "We need to talk but I would like to go somewhere more private could you meet me at the door of the hidden room." Harry said cryptically but he knew by their nods that they knew to come to the Room of Requirement.

Smiling Harry kissed them the both of them gently on the lips for going up to the dorms to change into something more comfortable and also something he thought they would like. Once he was dressed Harry made his way back down to the common room to find that Fred and George were already gone.

So with any hesitation Harry made his way out of Gryffindor and to the seventh floor opposite the enormous tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet. As Harry grew closer he could see the outline of two people standing there. So Harry walked faster wave as he did.

Fred waved back but George just stood there watching the young wizard come closer. "So Harry why did you want to meet you here?" Fred asked.

Harry held up one finger before he began to pace back and forth three times thinking only of a safe place to speak. Once the door appeared Harry walked in and the two red heads followed.

"Please sit down" Harry started "this may take some time. And so they did as they were asked. Taking a deep breath Harry began his questioning.

"I want to know why the both of you have started to distance yourselves from me. Why we have no kissed let alone have sex for weeks now. Please tell me I can't take much more of this wondering. Please tell me you still love and want me."

The twins shared a look before George sat forward to answer all of Harry's question. "We are sorry" he started "But you are not young enough for us now. We no longer feel any sort of sexcual attraction to you. But we still care for you and we should have told you sooner and for that we are sorry."

Harry eyes were wide and tears were streaming down his face. " Why would you make love to me and not want to stay with me? Do you think that's okay, to just use someone for pleasure." Fred tried to reach out but Harry pulled back yelling. "Don't touch me. You have no right to touch me. I loved you, I would of given you anything." Shaking his head Harry stood up. "Don't talk to me or come close to me ever again." And with that Harry ran out of the room.

Severus was making his way through the halls to the great hall when a body crashed into his own. Severus was about to push of the small body until he realized who was on top of him. "Potter?" He questioned softly when he noticed the tears.

Harry pushed way. "I'm sorry Professor, please excuse me.

Before Severus could stop the younger wizard he was already running away. He watched until the young man disappeared wondering what had caused Harry to become upset and was now more than ever determined to find you the cause of the young mans distress.

**TBC**

**…...**

**Serenity:** Thank you for reading please remember to review. I am trying to pass my previous review amount of 352.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Serenity:** To all my readers out there thank you for your reviews please continue to review and let me know what you think. Now on with the story.

**…**

A few weeks had passed since Severus had watch Harry run away from him in tears. After which Severus had started to keep a closer eye on the young wizard. He had watched was the boy continually got worse. Harry was skinnier than ever, there was dark circles under his eye.

The younger wizard had also started to pull away from his friends. Not that they really noticed seeing as they were so into each other. Suddenly Harry stood up leaving his plate untouched and walked out of the great hall. Feeling very unnerved Severus stood as well and followed closely keeping to the shadows.

Harry walked up to the Astronomy Tower a place he knew anybody rarely came anymore because this had been the place that the Headmaster had died. He pulled his bag off before sitting down against the cold wall. Once he was comfortable Harry pulled his bag into his lap and rummaged around as though looking for something. Then his hand stopped and he pulled out a potion bottle.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the vile trying to figure out what was in that bottle. When he realized what it was he was he almost blow his cover but he quickly to shift into his Animagus and let out a loud bark startling the boy into dropping the vile and Severus watched in satisfaction as it went crashing to the floor.

Harry looked over in a panic to see a rather large black dog standing there. It was even bigger than Sirius was causing Harry to cower but when nothing further happened he looked over to see the dog had laid down.

Severus let out a soft whine trying to appear less threatening. Which seemed to have work as the boy slowly crawled over to him. Once Harry was close enough he let out another whine tiling his head to one side. So Harry slowly stretched out his hand to pet the dog and sighed when the dog leaned into his hand instead of biting him.

Harry smiled as he grew bolder in petting the dog when Harry spoke for the first time out loud it was a question that Severus could not answer yet at least not until the boy was ready.

"I wonder who you belong to." Severus let out a soft whine making the boy giggle before the boy pulled back his hand and sighed looking over at his broken vile making Severus growl to get the boy's attention away from the broken glass. When that was not successful Severus stood on his four legs grabbing the boy the boy's shirt and tugging.

Harry turned to look at the dog who was doing a sufficient job at glaring at him. It was as though dog knew what he was thinking. Harry shook his head feeling stupid but then again this was the wizarding world so just maybe the dog did understand.

"Do understand me?" Harry asked deciding to test and see if this dog really knew what was going on.

Severus nodded adding a soft bark to further confirm his answer.

"How? Why? This can't be happening." Harry cried thinking he was just going crazy. Severus' eye narrowed before bumping his head against the boys arm to get his attention again.

Once Harry was looking at him again Severus woofed moving his head indicating that he wanted the young wizard to follow him. Harry just stared at him for a minute before he stood grabbing his bag and waiting for the dog to move. Satisfied Severus turned and walked out of the tower only looking back every so often to make sure the boy was following him.

Once they were down in the dungeons Severus walked into the potion's classroom taking a seat by his desk. Severus didn't want Harry to know who he was yet but maybe he could get the young wizard to believe he belonged to himself.

Harry looked around frowning. "Why are we here?" The dog barked and he watched as he placed a paw against Snape's desk. "Are you say that Professor Snape is your owner?" He asked when the dog nodded Harry sighed in relief this was why the dog was so smart and why it knew what he had tried to do. "But if you belong to Snape why would you stop me from…" But Harry couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence and the dog whined moving over to him to offer support since Severus wasn't able to talk. Then Severus had an idea he had written a journal a long time ago when he had also thought of doing what Harry had tried to d o tonight.

So Severus went back over to his desk opening the bottom drawer and pulling out the small book gently he presented it to the young wizard.

"What is this?" Severus just barked nugged the boy to just open the book and read. "You want me to read this?" Severus nodded and watched as Harry slowly opened the book to read.

**TBC**

**…**

**Serenity:** Sorry about the wait had a long week at work. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Serenity:** To all my readers out there I am sorry for the time it took to release this chapter but my grandmother passed away and I just didn't have any desire to write. But I have had time to mourn so on with the story

...

_September 1, 1971_

_Today was my first day at Hogwarts and I have been sorted into Slytherin away from my only friend Lily who was sorted into my rival house Gryffindor. I don't know what will become of our friendship now, only time will tale._

_September 22, 1971_

_Three week have passed since the start of school. This class are easy so far but I had already expected that with all the studying I had done up to this point. Lily I are still friends but I can feel that we are slowly drifting further apart. _

_October 6, 1971_

_Update, class are still going well I am top off almost all of my class. But that is because of Lily she is rather brilliant at Charms but I'm still second so I'm not overly upset. On another note an older boy named Lucius Malfoy approached me say he would like to speak with me at a later time. When I agreed he said to expect a letter from him with the date and time he wanted to meet._

_November 6, 1971_

_Nothing much has changed since the last time I have written except I have finally received Lucius's letter. The blonde wanted to meet him two week before Christmas. Which made since the older boy would be going home for Christmas unlike me. I am curious though as to what the older boy wants with me._

_December 4, 1971_

_Today I finally found out what Lucius wanted from me. The moment I walked in the abandoned classroom the blonde had me pinned to the nearest wall with his lips pressed firmly to mine. I was so shocked that I was unable to move but when I felt his hand on my crotch I pushed him away violently. I screamed at him asking who the hell he thought he was. When I realized he wasn't defending himself I took a deep breath and decided to let him speak. He explained that he had be attracted since the moment I had been sorted into Slytherin. So I decided to give him a chance which caused him to kiss me again but this time I kissed back leaving me breathless. When we finally parted he asked if we could meet up again once he return and I agreed._

_January 2, 1971_

_When Lucius returned we meet at our usual place. The minute we were in the room we were kissing. When the blonde had went back home I had thought long and hard about what I wanted to give Lucius for Christmas but I have little money to buy him something. So I decided to give him my virginity. When Lucius pulled away i told him of my desire and he took me back into his arms kissing me and tonight was everything I could imagine._

_June 15, 1971_

_Today was the day had to return home some where I did not want to be. I was also having to say goodbye to my lover and friend Lucius, but he promised to write to me but I knew my father would not like to receive owls so I lied saying that I would not be able to receive any of his letters. I thinked him for his thoughtfulness through with my body._

The dog barked bringing the boy's attention to himself as the raven had stopped reading. Harry was wide eye which didn't really surprise Severus anyone would be shocked after read some of his first year as a student at Hogwarts. But he needed the boy to know that he knew the pain he was feeling right now. So with his giant paw he touch the book whining.

"Do you want me to read more?" The dog nodded but he pushed the book to the ground and gently as he could turned the pages trying not to put claw marks on his journal. Once he was at the page he wanted he barked and Harry picked up the book to once again read.

_December 25, 1972_

_Today I meet with Lucius at our usual place but things did not go well. Once inside the room I was expecting my lover to begin kissing me like he usually did when we meet but instead he was sitting on the couch staring at me coldly a look I have never before seen on his face. I asked him what was wrong but instead of answering right away he told me to take a seat. I remember feeling very nervous, what could be making him act this way toward me. But I found out really quickly. He told me in short that he was tired of me and his this was his last year at this pathetic school he had no further need for me, especially now that was engaged to marry very beautiful and rich girl and that he could not compare. I was in so in shock that I did not shed a tear instead I masked my pain so he could not so how much he was hurting. As a stood to my I felt as though my heart had gone cold and I told him that he was not worth my time anyway as he was just a mean to an end anyway. But now as I sit here writing this I can feel my heart breaking because I had thought Lucius had loved me as I had grown to love him. But I'm not a Slytherin for nothing I will grow from this. It will take me time but I will show Lucius why he should have never took my heart only to break. I will find my vengence. _

Harry blinked at the page he had just read the man had been used and then thrown away when he has no longer wanted too. He look over at the large black dog that sat next him and smiled. Slowly Harry reached out stroking his hand through the thick fur that covered the dog cause him to whine in pleasure as he had never been petted in this way before.

"Thankyou. For showing me this but I don't think I'm quite ready to talk to him yet. Would it be alright if I told you my story first so that way I might not be as nervous when I finally do decide to talk to him."

Severus took a long look at the boy before nodding his giant head and whining to further confirm his answer and the boy gave him a beautiful smile. One that if Severus had anything to say about it, that would be the only look he would ever have again. Harry would never again feel the pain he is feeling now, only happiness and one day love.

**TBC**

...

**Serenity:** Please review and let me know what you think I tried to make this longer by take my readers comments and putting more detail into it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Serenity: **To all my readers out there I am sorry for the time it took to release this chapter. My computer crashed and I had to get it fixed.

…

Harry sighed as he ran his finger through his hair before looking over to the dog and with a wry smile he began his story.

"I was nervous when first got on the Hogwarts Express, because I didn't know what to expect. But then I meet Ron and we became fast friends. Once we arrived here at Hogwarts I was in awe of what my eyes were seeing and for the first time in my life I was happy. Then Ron and I were sorted into Gryffindor. The first few weeks were hard for me as I was in an unfamiliar place. Not to mention that every time I entered a room everyone would start whispering and I had no idea why. Then your master seemed to hate me the moment he saw me." Harry sighed as he looked at the dog. "It hurt you know, to have someone hate me without even getting to know me. Ron's brothers Fred and George found out that I was upset and they took to comforting me. We grew very close after that and I was really happy for the first time in my life. Our relationship soon changed though when they pulled me into an empty classroom. They confessed that they were in love with me and wanted to be more than just friend. I was so happy that I said yes and that's when I had my first kiss. We grew so much closer throughout the last few years and they thought me so much about love, but at the beginning of this year they seemed so distant. I tried everything to find out what was wrong, or if there was something I did to make them mad at me."

Tears were flowing out of Harry's eye as the pain filled him again. Severus could not sit there and watch the boy cry. Carefully Severus approached the boy; letting his instincts to take over Severus's long came out and slowly started to lick the tears away. Harry blinked only to realize that his new friend was trying to console him. The young wizard throw his arms around the dog as he sobbed out the rest of his story.

"I quickly found out why they were so distant from me. The had asked me to meet them in our usual meeting place. There they told me that I was now too old for their tastes and that they could no longer love me. Why would they do that? Why would they take me as their lover if they weren't serious about me. I loved them so much." Severus whined softly as Harry continued to cry. Once the boy had stopped cry Severus pulled away gently to look at him. See the pain in the young wizard's eyes and the tear tracks on his face the man swore that he would get revenge on the twins and he would enjoy every moment of it.

Harry smile at the dog. "Thank you for listening to what I had to say, even if you're just a dog I feel like you really understand me." Severus barked wagging his tail causing the boy to giggle lightly. "I think I better get going before anyone realizes I'm not in my bed." Harry stood up and made his way to the door before turning back to look at the dog. "Goodnight."

Once Severus was sure the boy was gone he transformed back. He strode over to the door that connected to his private rooms. Once inside he made his way over to his own lab to start on part of his revenge against the twins. They would regret the day that they hurt and used Harry.

When Harry woke up the next morning he felt better than he had in a long time. He hadn't realized that just talking to his new friend about what had caused him to try and end his life could make him feel like this. He wondered what he would feel like if he went and spoke to his potions professor about what had happened because even though the dog seemed to understand what he was saying, Professor Snape could do so much more.

Harry decided that he would try and approach the man and he hoped that it wouldn't make things worse. He rose from his bed to get ready for the day ahead. Once Harry was dressed he made his way to the great hall only to stop inside the doorway.

The men his still cared for even after what they had done, Fred and George, were sitting with a young first year he didn't know kissing and touching the young boy. Harry snapped, anger coursed through his veins he would not allow another to go through what he was now going through.

The hall went silent when magic burst throughout the room causing everyone to look at the source and what they saw was fear inducing. Harry's eyes were glowing the color of the kill curse and magic was visually circling the raven make him look dangerous.

Everyone stilled not hoping to not gain the attention of the angry and powerful wizard. But Harry knew who he was going after but halfway through his approach his new friend was blocking his path.

"Move." Harry growled staring down at the dog.

But the dog did not move instead he crouch into a defense position and growled right back.

"I don't want to hurt you please move. You know who I am after and why.

The dog Severus nodded his head that he did indeed know but he also knew that if he allowed the young wizard to attack the twins now Harry would be expelled and he could not allow that to happen. He would help the boy get his revenge just not this way. So without further thought Severus rushed forward tackling the boy to the ground knocking the young wizard out in the process.

Severus like the boy's cheek in apology but he knew that once Harry was awake and calm Severus would reveal himself and explain why he had done what he did. Severus looked over at the head table to see Minerva coming and he allowed her to pick up the boy and together the made their way to the Hospital Wing.

Once inside Minerva laid the boy on one of the many bed and Poppy began scan the boy.

"Harry will be fine, but he probably won't wake until tomorrow. He will feel weak but that is expected after such a display of magic. But I want him to stay here for the night just in case." Feeling relieved Severus followed Minerva out once she was out of sight he transformed back into his human form he would return later tonight when Poppy was asleep but for now he had classes to teach.

tbc

…

Serenity: Reviews Please. Again I am sorry for how long it took to put out this chapter but what can you do when your computer wants to make your life miserable by crashing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry awoke slowly and groaned when he realized he was in one of the many beds of the Hospital Wing. Harry made to pick up his glasses only to find them being handed to him. Pushing his glasses up his nose he looked over at the to his side, only to feel shocked at who was sitting there.

Severus watched as Harry started to wake up trying to remain calm. When he realized that the young wizard about to make a grab for his glasses Severus picked them up and offered them to the boy so he would realize he wasn't alone.

"Professor?" Harry blinked "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions and I want you to tell me the truth."

Harry blinked again, only to curl into himself unsure if he would be able to answer the man's questions.

"Why were you so angry that your magic crackled around you like a storm about to strike?" Severus asked although he already knew the answer but he needed to hear the young man say it.

Harry's body shook when he remembered walking into the Great Hall to find is ex-lovers pursuing another lover. "I can't…" Harry's breath hitched "I can't talk about it."

Severus sighed but he would make Harry understand that he could talk to him.

"Harry please I only wish to help maybe if I tell you something that no one else know than maybe you will be able to talk to me." Severus watched as Harry slowly sat up to stare at him searching for something that Severus could not know.

But it looked as though Harry found what he was looking for because he nodded at his professor. Severus stood slowly know the young wizard was on edge, concentrating Severus willed his body to change into that of his animagus form. Once the change was complete the older man now dog looked up at the boy sitting with eyes wide on the bed.

"Professor…" Harry gasped out "Your the dog that help me." his eyes closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes to see his professor stand in front of him back to his human form. "Why?"

Severus sighed before taking his seat in the chair. "I wanted to help you. I could tell there was something seriously wrong but I also knew you would not feel comfortable with me to tell me what was wrong. When I found you that night in the Astronomy Tower about to kill yourself I knew I had to do something so I took on my dog form to stop you. Then I took you down to my classroom to show my journals hoping that you would come to me of your own free well and tell me what was happening. And once you did I was going to show that I could become an animagus and hope that you wouldn't be too angry with me. But that change when you walked to the Great Hall magic crackling around you and I knew then that I would need to tell you the truth."

Harry was speechless but he could understand where the other man was coming from. "Thank you…" Harry said softly. "for telling me the truth even though you could of made me angry, but for some strange reason I just can't bring myself to be angry with you because I can see that you care about me enough to protect me even from myself. You asked why I was so angry that it caused my magic to react violently. The truth I saw the flirting with a young first year, but I could not let what happened to me happen to that boy and so I lost it."

Severus nodded "I figure it must of had something to do with them and that is why I had stopped you from doing anything dangerous. I wasn't going to let you get expelled because of them. But know this they will get what is coming to them I guarantee it."

And the smirk gracing the man's face cause Harry to shiver, but he smiled at the man eyes glowing in happiness he hadn't felt in a long time. "Thank you." Harry said more strongly than before. "Will you tell me what you are planning or are you going to surprise me."

"I think I'll keep it to myself for now but once everything is in place I will tell you my plan and together we will teach those boys that it was a stupid idea to hurt you." Harry grinned only to yawn a moment later. "Sleep, we'll talk tomorrow after your classes." Harry nodded curling up under his blanket and closing his eyes. Once Severus was sure the young raven was asleep he made his way out of the Hospital Wing.

…

**Serenity:** So there you are another chapter gone. I will not be writing for awhile because on June 18 I am traveling with my mom to the Netherlands and I will be gone for two weeks and so I will not be able to update while I'm away but keep the reviews coming as I would like hear any suggestions on what the twins punishment should be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Serenity**: Hey guys sorry about the wait but after returning from my trip I had some major writer's block so I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

…**..**

Harry had spent most of his day in the infirmary as Madam Pomfrey wanted to make absolutely she that her charge was in perfect health. When he was finally release he realized that it was almost time for dinner to start and he didn't think he could handle being around the twins right now. So instead of making his way to the great hall to have his dinner he made his way to the kitchen.

Once there he tickled the pear that would allow him entrance. He took a lone chair and sat down asking it would be too much trouble if he could eat there tonight. The elves were so happy to have company and gladly served the young wizard. As Harry ate he asked the elves how their day had been and other random questions he could think about. Once he was finished Harry wished the elves a good night and slipped out of the kitchen to make his way up to the tower to get some much needed sleep.

Severus had been worried when he had not seen Harry during dinner knowing that the young man had already been let out of the infirmary. But when he had to watch as the Weasley twins flirted and kissed another young boy he could why Harry would not have wanted to eat in the Great hall. Once he had finished his meal Severus decided to see if he could find Harry out in the halls.

Luck seemed to be on his side when he saw Harry heading for the changing stairs that would lead him to the tower and so Severus made his way over.

"Harry." The young man stopped and look over his shoulder smiling knowing the professor's voice when he heard it.

"Professor." He breathed "Was there something you needed?" Harry asked as he moved closer to the man.

"Yes, Harry wanted to ask you to stay after class tomorrow as I would like to go over the plan to punish the Weasley twins and if there was anything you would personally like to do."

"I would like that. I don't want to go to the kitchen every time I'm hungry because they hurt me and I believe it will help if I got my revenge." Harry said smirking his green eyes glittering mischievously his inner Slytherin coming out.

Severus smirked "Then I'll wish good night here and see after class tomorrow." And then he turned leaving the young wizard alone.

Smiling softly Harry turned back to the stairs that were moving back again and once it was in place, quickly made his way up them already looking forward tomorrow and the quicker he fell asleep the faster tomorrow would come.

…

When Harry woke in the morning and quickly got out of bed to dress for the day excited to see what his professor had planned for the punishment of the twins. Once he finished dressing Harry noticed that all of his roommates had already left. So he decided that he would eat in the Great Hall and would do his best to ignore the two boys that had broke his heart know that they would soon realize the mistake they had made in hurt him.

Severus was proud when Harry walked into the hall head held even when the whispers started. He watched the twins closely to see how they would react to a confident Harry and he wasn't disappointed.

The twins were watching Harry with a frown when he didn't even spare them a glance like he normally did after they had broken up with younger wizard. He was only sitting there eating and talking when he was asked something.

When Harry was finished with his breakfast he got up from the table with his book bag wanting to get to his first class on time so there would be no need of detentions so that he would be able to stay after potions without any worries as it was his last class of the day.

As Harry sat in each of his class he felt like the day was passing too slowly but he knew that it only felt like that because he was excited so when it was finally time for potions Harry was practically twitching in excitement. But Harry made sure to do his best in the class wanting his professor to be proud of him.

Once the class was over Harry told his two best friends to go on without him telling them that he want to be alone at the moment which they accepted easily seeing as they were still new to their relationship and wanting to become closer.

After everyone but Harry was gone Severus stood from his desk and motioned for Harry to follow him which he Harry did without hesitation. Severus led Harry to personal lab to show the young wizard what he had been working on. Once inside Severus started to speak.

"Harry come look at these potions I have been working on since you told me what had happened between you and the two redheads. This one," Severus said pointing at the bright red potion "This is a potion for cheaters or liars. It causes them to always tell the truth to any new lover they have and they can not lie. This other one the white one will cause sever pains when a man tries to have sex with someone they truly do not love."

Harry stared at the two potions in wonderment. "How would we get the twins to ingest this?"

"That easy," Severus said smirking "There are two potions that are the same color as these and I'll have them make them and then have them test the two potions but of course when they do it will be these two that the will drink."

Harry smiled. "Thank you these are great."

"Your welcome, but I need to ask do want to do something yourself."

Harry shook his head no "This is enough, as I'm sure that they will guess that is me that is cause of their pain and will come to beg me for relief and they only thing I will do is show them that I have found someone else to love and that the punishment would be good for them."

"Very well I will take care of everything then." Severus smirked stroking the young man's cheek to which Harry leaned into as green eyes boring into his black one and in that instant Severus knew the young wizard was falling for him which pleased Severus because he wanted to show Harry what love could really be like.

**TBC**

…

**Serenity: **Please review anymore ideas are welcome or even constructive criticism.


End file.
